


it's not the size that counts

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a size queen, aren't you, Benny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not the size that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stop drop porn.
> 
> Many thanks to brooklinegirl for the beta and everything else you do for me, darling (and, you know, the little bitty extension)! This is totally random and cracked-out and really has no redeeming value, but hey, I wrote it! The prompt was size queen, in case you missed it.

"You're a size queen, aren't you, Benny?"

Ray was leaning back on his elbows, watching Fraser kneeling on the floor between his legs. Fraser was looking up at him, like a deer in the headlights. "What?"

"You're a size queen. It's okay, I'm flattered." Ray grinned down at Fraser, who was looking more and more ticked off.

Fraser had spent a good amount of time kneeling there, grasping Ray's dick in his hand, stroking up and down, running his tongue up and down the shaft. He had started, in the past few minutes, to make appreciative noises. Ray had never figured Fraser to have a thing for big dicks, or to care much about that at all. Yeah, Ray's dick was bigger than average, and the women he'd been with had always either looked surprised or pleased when they checked out his equipment. But Fraser...Fraser seemed to really _appreciate_ it.

Fraser was sitting back on his heels now, looking really pissy, his hand resting on Ray's thigh. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Size queen. You like 'em big."

"Like _what_ big?"

"You know..."

"I assure you I do not." Whoa, Fraser was practically throwing a fit.

"Relax. I'm just saying, it seems like you're appreciating what I've got, that's all."

"I think you're...very beautiful, Ray," Fraser said softly.

Ray sighed deeply. "Jesus Christ, Benny. You are totally not getting what I'm saying."

"Ray..." Fraser sighed, leaning forward and taking the head of Ray's cock in his mouth. Jesus. Ray kept himself propped up, watching as he disappeared into the tight ring of Fraser's lips, Fraser's mouth and jaw already stretched around him. Fraser's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around Ray's dick, which was pretty much the best thing ever.

"Benny…" Ray was practically begging Fraser not to tease, to swallow his cock already, because he knew Fraser could and wanted to, and it would be so, so good. He wanted to watch Fraser taking it.

Fraser moved down a bit more and Ray wrapped his fingers in the sheets, holding on. "You like that?" Ray said, his voice low and gritty. "You like my big dick in your mouth?" He'd never talked to Fraser like this, but now he was sort of sorry he hadn't, because Fraser was moaning around him even more than before and really moving.

Fraser looked so good, his mouth open, hot and wide around Ray's dick, taking Ray deep into his throat when he moved his head down. Ray knew he was big, but Fraser had no problem taking it. He _liked_ taking it.

"God, Benny, you look so good, your mouth..." And fuck, Fraser was pulling off with a pop, wrapping his wide hand around Ray's dick and stroking him, up and down, fast and just hard enough to be really, really good, and he wasn't going to make it much longer.

"Ray, you're - you - yes. Yes." Yes what? What the hell was Fraser talking about? Ray couldn't be bothered to figure it out right then, because he was coming, in hot, hard spurts all over the pale skin of Fraser's chest and neck and hand. Fraser looked like a porn movie, Ray's come all over his chest and neck, panting, his hand still wrapped around Ray. Ray let himself drop off of his forearms, lying back on the bed and gasping to catch his breath, because _Jesus_.

Once he got back control of his limbs, he moved his hand to stroke Fraser's head where it rested against Ray's thigh, pushing his fingers through his soft, thick hair. "Yes what?" he croaked.

"Hmm?" Fraser sounded almost dreamy down there.

"You said yes. Right before - you know, right before. Yes what?"

He could feel Fraser's soft laughter against his skin. "Well, I suppose you were right, Ray."

"About what?" God, he was wiped. Fraser was going to kill him one of these times, he was sure of it.

Fraser paused. "I suppose I am a size queen."

It was quiet, and then Ray burst out laughing before hauling Fraser, who was laughing too, the corners of his eyes crinkling, up to join Ray on the bed.


End file.
